edtech126xxfandomcom-20200214-history
BASIC CONCEPTS OF ICT
Information and Communication Technology (ICT) in education is the mode of education that use information and communications technology to support, enhance, and optimise the delivery of information. Worldwideresearch has shown that ICT can lead to an improved student learning and better teaching methods. A report made by the National Institute of Multimedia Education in Japan, proved that an increase in the use of ICT in education with integrating technology to the curriculum has a significant and positive impact on students’ achievements. The results specifically showed that the students who are continuously exposed to technology through education has better ‘knowledge’, presentation skills, innovative capabilities, and are ready to take more efforts into learning as compared to their counterparts. https://stories.linways.in/ict-enabled-education-d190bcc91bf0 ICT includes the computer hardware, software, application of telecommunication technologies, projection devices, Local Area Network (LAN), Wide Area Network (WAN), digital cameras, Compact Disks (CDs), Digital Video Disks (DVDs), cell phones, satellites, and fiber optics. Digital Technologies is not a single technology. Let us explore various resources to have a clear understanding of this lesson. Let us unpack some concepts and terms related to technology for teaching and learning. Here are some terms and Concepts that you need to know and understand. # Technology refers to a mix of process and product used in the application of knowledge. It includes tools from pencil and paper to the latest electronic gadgets and tools for practical task. # Information and Communication Technology and Literacy or ICT Literacy is the use of digital technology, communication tools and/or networks to access, manage, integrate, evaluate, create and communicate information in order to function in a knowledge society (Guro 21, 2011). # Educational Technology refers to the use of technology in and learning. Educational technology includes both the non-digital (flip charts, pictures, models, realias, etc.). and digital (electronic tools: hardware, software and connections, etc.). # Digital Literacy is the ability to find, evaluate, utilize, share and create contents using information technologies and internet (Cornell University). According to American Library Association (2018), digital literacy is the ability to use information and communication,requiring both cognitive and technical skills (https:// edweek.org. download 06-03-18). # Digital Learning is any type of learning that is accompanied by technology or instructional practice that makes effective use of technology. It encompasses the application of a wide spectrum of practices which included blended or virtual learning. It can come as online or off-line which utilizes digital technology. # On-line digital tools and apps use an Internet connection to access the information needed. A common example is Skype. It is a telecommunication application software product that specializes in providing video chat and voice calls between computers, tablet, mobile devices via Internet and to regular telephones. # Off-line digital tools and apps can still be used even if there is no internet access. Among these are Canary Learning, Pocket, Evertone, ibooks, KA LITE (Gupta, Prinyaka, 2017) downloaded in edtech review (July 03, 2017). # Instructional technology is the theory and practice of design, development, utilization, management, and evaluation of the processes and resources for learning (Association for Educational Communications and Technology, Seels, B.B & Richey, P. C 1994). # Software refers to program control instructions and accompanying documentation; stored on disks or tapes when not being used in the computer. By extension, the learn refers to any audiovisual materials (Smaldino, 2005). # Multimedia is a sequential or simultaneous use of media formats in a given presentation or self-study program (Smaldino, 2005). # Internet is a massive network of networks, a networking infrastructure. It connects million of computers together globally,forming a network in which any computer can communicate with any other computer as long as they are connected to the internet. It is generally defined as a global network connecting millions of computers (https://www. webopedia.com). # World Wide Web (www) is also called the Web which is agraphical environment on computer networks that allows you to access , view and maintain documentations that can include text, data, sound and videos. (Smaldino, 2005).. It is a way of accessing information over the medium of the Internet. It is an information sharing model that is built on top of the Internet. # Web access is the ability of the learner to access the Internet at any point during the lesson in order to take advantage of the array of available education resources. # Webquest is an inquiry-oriented lesson format in which most or all information that the learners work with comes from the web. These can be created using various programs, including simple word processing documents that include links to websites. # Productivity tools refer to any type of software associated with computers and related technologies that can be used as tools for personal, professional or classroom productivity. Examples: Microsoft Office, Apple works- word processing, grade and record keeping, web page production, presentation) (KFIT-Unesco 2016). # Technology Tool is an instrument used for doing work. It can be anything that help you accomplish your goal with the use of technology. These technology tools can be classified as: * Data/ Calculation tools. Examples: spreadsheets, Excels, Sketchpads, probability constuctor * Design tools. These are used to make models and designs, creating and building. Included here are Family Tree Maker, GollyGee, and Crazy Machines among others. * Discussions tools. There are 4 different approaches that utilize discussion and interaction in the Internet. These are threaded discussions, forum, Blogging, Live chat and Video Teleconferencing, Netiquette and Safety on the Net. * Email tools. Emails are great communication tools for sending messages, photographs, videos and other files. It allows you to reach out to others around the world. Examples are google mail, Ymail, Yahoo mail and many more. * Handheld devices. Handheld devices have become popular among learners. These include Personal Digital Assistants, global positioning system, (GPS) and geographic information system (GIS) in the classroom, Portable electronic keyboards, Digital Cameras, Mobile Phones, palm, Handheld computers 17. Webquest is a teacher structured research experience for the students that is primarily based on use of the Word Wide Web and typically takes one or more instructional periods (Bender & Waller, 2011). 18. Blog is an online journal where posted information from both teachers and students are arranged. There are arranged. There are three of blogs: blogs used for communication, blogs used for instruction, and blogs used for both (Ferriter & Garry, 2010). 19. Wiki, an editable website usually with limited access, allows students to collaboratively create and post written work or digital files, such as digital photos or videos. Wikipedia is one of most widely recognized of all the wikis (Watters, 2011). 20. Flipped classroom utilizes a reverse instructional delivery, where the teacher is required to use the web as homework or out of class activity as initial instruction of the lesson which will be discussed during class-time. 21. Podcast is a video or audio multi-media clip about a single topic typically in in the format of the radio talk show. The two basic functions of podcast are to retrieve information and to disseminate information (Eash, 2006). 22. Google Apps is a cloud-based teaching tool which is stored in the Google server and is available for students both at home and in school. It includes gmail, a free- email for all; Google calendar- a tool used for organizational purposes; Google sites that provide options fro developing blogs and wikis; and Google docs is used for sophisticated word processing and editing of the document. 23. Vlog is a video blog where each entry is posted as a video instead of the text. 24. Facebook is a popular social networking site used by students and adults worldwide to present information on themselves and to the world. 25. VOIP (voice over internet protocol) is a category of hardware and software that enable people to use the Internet as transmission, medium for telephone calls by sending voice data in packets using IP rather than traditional circuit transmission